In 2005 NIH/NCCAM initiated a program that eventually supported efforts at 9 CAM academic institutions to increase the quality and quantity of research in their curricula. Through needs assessments, it was realized early in the grant periods that faculty development in evidence-based principles, practice and teaching would be essential to the success of integrating evidence-informed clinical practice (EIP) into CAM curricula. Each of the grantees devised their own methods for faculty development, but regularly shared resources and approaches. However, there are few opportunities for CAM educators at other academic institutions to receive training in EIP. In order to bridge that gap, 4 of the CAM R25 grantees, representing educational programs in 1) chiropractic, 2) massage therapy, 3) acupuncture and Oriental medicine, and 4) naturopathic medicine, have come together to develop the 3-day conference outlined in this grant application. The proposed conference offers a unique opportunity for these 4 CAM institutions to leverage their programs and experiences to deliver an innovative collaborative conference. Thus, this R13 application requests support for the conference entitled Process of Integrating Evidence (PIE) for CAM Educators to be held on the Palmer College of Chiropractic campus in Davenport, IA, July 9-11, 2015. The program planning committee includes key personnel from the 4 grantees, as well as from other CAM and conventional research programs, and the Academic Consortium for Complementary and Alternative Health Care. The target audience is educators in CAM programs. This conference will accomplish the objectives of advancing educators' EIP literacy base at their respective institutions and begin to develop a cadre of CAM educators with experience in integrating EIP into their curricula through the following specific aims. Aim 1: Provide interactive workshops, lectures, and networking opportunities for CAM educators to train in the principles of evidence-informed clinical practice, including tracks in both teaching and curriculum development. Aim 2: Foster interdisciplinary and intercollegiate collaboration to promote exchange of novel teaching methods and curricula involving evidence- informed clinical practice. Aim 3: Promote diversity by supporting select CAM educators to attend the conference through travel stipends. The conference objectives are directly aligned with NCCAM's Strategic Objective 5: Develop and Disseminate Objective, Evidence-Based Information on CAM interventions and long range goal #3, Enable better evidence-based decision making regarding CAM use and its integration into health care and health promotion. This conference will provide a supportive environment for participants to enhance their skills, develop networks, and empower them to become the change agents and drivers of integrating evidence-based principles into their curricula. These efforts will begin to increase competencies in evidence-based clinical decision making across CAM providers, and ultimately improve patient care.